


Muses in distress

by Tabata



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: In un mondo che non sembra aver più bisogno di loro, le muse non se la passano troppo bene oppure hanno radicalmente cambiato i loro metodi. Thalia, musa della commedia, ha deciso di vivere il resto della sua eterna vita sul divano a guardare serie televisive finché un giorno arriva la telefonata di sua sorella Melpomene, musa del canto e, apparentemente, delle brutte notizie.
Kudos: 1





	Muses in distress

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Mitologia Greca e Romana

La telefonata di Melpomene la trova distesa sul divano in mutande a fare colazione con la pizza avanzata di tre giorni prima. Ha perso ogni senso della vergogna ormai da decenni. Il mondo ha smesso di avere bisogno di lei e lei ha cominciato ad aver bisogno del divano, della cioccolata, di serie televisive infinite che si ripetono sempre uguali e delle applicazioni sul telefono che ti permettono di ordinare qualunque cosa e di fartela portare fin dentro casa – ah, la tecnologia, l'unica cosa che davvero salverebbe del mondo. Niente che possa farti avere una barca di sushi sul tavolino da caffè mezz'ora dopo che l'hai ordinata può essere veramente malvagia.

Ha anche messo su qualche chilo, ma non le importa. Vuole bene alle sue curve, anni di televisione e di riveste femminili le hanno insegnato che rotondo è bello e saprebbe perfino vestire il suo nuovo fisico a pera – così scrivono sui giornali, con tanto di disegno del frutto a ricalcare la forma umana – se solo avesse interesse ad aprire l'armadio e mettersi qualcosa addosso, ma nessuna delle due cose ha per lei alcuna attrattiva. D'altronde non ha più dove andare, perciò non deve uscire, e se non deve uscire, che cosa si veste a fare? Le mutande, poi, sono un fashion statement, il suo modo di rivendicare il suo bisogno di comodità.

Il suo cellulare, comunque, è da qualche parte sotto le macerie della sua vita e le tocca scavare a fondo per riuscire a recuperarlo sotto strati e strati di scatole di cibo vuote, riviste e pantaloni che si era messa in un impeto di mal riposto ottimismo per poi togliersi poco dopo. Riesce a premere il pulsante col dito unto d'olio un attimo prima che Melpomene riattacchi. “Pronto?” Borbotta, mentre si infila in bocca un altro pezzo di pizza.

“Talia?” La voce all'altro capo della linea è incerta e vagamente allarmata. “Sono Mel.”

Melpomene si fa chiamare Mel adesso, dice che è più moderno e poi comunque il nome intero non lo sapeva pronunciare nessuno. Dopo aver smesso di fare la musa del canto si è messa a spacciare droga. Dice che è praticamente la stessa cosa, solo che invece di andare lei personalmente a far sognare ai cantanti quello che devono scrivere, le basta vendere pasticche e quelli si fanno i trip da soli.

Bisogna dire che il suo è stato un colpo di genio. C'è gente che la paga fior di quattrini per avere il suo prodotto, quando prima, praticamente, la pagavano in visibilità. E' l'unica insieme ad Urania che abbia trovato il modo di tirare a campare in maniera dignitosa. Quando si è resa conto che ormai c'era la NASA a fare il suo lavoro, Urania si è messa a fare gioielli a forma di pianeti e costellazioni, adesso ha tutta una linea a tema e un negozietto su Etsy che non va neanche male. Si chiama, con un grandissimo sforzo di fantasia, _The Astronomy Muse_.

“Melpomene, quanto tempo!” Dice Talia, sforzandosi di suonare piacevolmente sorpresa. La realtà è che già non voleva rispondere al telefono, figuriamoci rinvangare i bei tempi andati con una delle sue otto sorelle. “Allora, com'è la vita del narcotrafficante?”

“Intanto sono una spacciatrice, che è una cosa diversa, e comunque ti devo parlare.”

“Sono tutta orecchi.”

“No, non al telefono, è troppo pericoloso.”

Talia non può fare a meno di sbuffare una risatina. “Agli ordini, Escobar.”

*

Vorrebbe poter dire che se ha deciso di uscire di casa è perché ha intuito l'urgenza nelle parole di Melpomene, ma la realtà dei fatti è che si è accorta di aver finito le patatine e questa era una buona scusa – l'unica in realtà – per infilarsi i pantaloni di una tuta e una felpa e percorrere i cento metri che la separano dal supermercato in fondo alla strada; che il bar dove Melpomene le ha chiesto di incontrarla sia esattamente lì davanti è la fortunata coincidenza che le permette di presentarsi all'appuntamento con sua sorella.

La trova già seduta ad un tavolo con una tazza di tè davanti che si guarda intorno con aria circospetta. E' magra, ma nell'eccezione più insalubre del termine. Un fascio d'ossa infilato in un paio di jeans e una maglietta che le pende dalle clavicole come fosse appesa ad asciugare. Talia non sa cosa pensare di questa donna che ricordava florida e che è adesso l'ombra di se stessa. Sembra aver perso tutto quello che invece si è aggrappato al suo corpo.

Melpomene alza la testa e le fa cenno con la mano. “Sei arrivata, finalmente,” le dice squadrandola da capo a piedi. Meno male che a Talia del suo giudizio o di quello di chiunque altro non importa niente, altrimenti grazie tante, sorella. “Ti sei vestita così apposta o in casa tua non ci sono specchi?”

Talia infila la mano nelle tasche della felpa. “Non è divertente.”

“Disse la musa della commedia che non ride più da mezzo secolo,” commenta Melpomene. “Siediti. Ti piacevano le battute, che cosa ti è successo?”

“I meme,” brontola Talia, prendendo posto davanti a lei e afferrando istantaneamente il menu. “Ecco che cosa è successo. E i cinepanettoni. E' una perdita di tempo ispirare battute geniali quando il mondo si sbellica dalle risate con le scoregge e le foto di gatti.”

Restano in silenzio il tempo che le serve per ordinare del caffè e una fetta di torta al cioccolato. La cameriera neanche le guarda, scrive qualcosa sul taccuino e se ne va. “Vuoi dirmi perché sono uscita di casa?” Chiede Talia.

Melpomene non risponde subito, aspetta che la cameriera sia tornata con l'ordinazione. Continua a guardarsi intorno come se fosse inseguita da qualcosa o da qualcuno e Talia comincia ad innervosirsi. Sta per dirle qualcosa, quando sua sorella finalmente parla. “Da quanto non senti le altre?”

Talia cerca di fare mentre locale, anche se è difficile perché ha smesso di contare il tempo molto prima che venissero inventati gli orologi da polso. Prima – e per prima intende molti secoli fa – vivevano tutte e nove nello stesso luogo ed erano sempre insieme, poi il tempo le ha divise e l'oblio inesorabile le ha allontanate. Per un po' ha continuato a parlare con Erato e Tersicore. Ricorda qualche conversazione con Calliope, ma non molto di più. Non ha la minima idea di che fine abbiano fatto Euterpe e Polimnia. Improvvisamente si sente un po' in colpa, ma poi pensa che neanche loro hanno fatto i salti mortali per sapere come stava lei.

“Anni o decenni,” butta lì dopo il primo boccone di torta al cioccolato. “In alcuni casi secoli. La comunicazione non è il nostro forte, a quanto pare. Molto ironico.”

Melpomene non sorride neanche. “Io mi sono tenuta in contatto con tutte voi,” le fa presente. Brava, pensa Talia, vuoi una stellina? “Ho cercato di chiamarvi tutte quante, quando potevo e di seguirvi in quello che facevate se era possibile farlo. Sapevo sempre dov'eravate e adesso invece non lo so più.”

“Elabora.”

Melpomene sospira. “Calliope è l'unica con cui ho mantenuto rapporti costanti. E' anche venuta a stare da me per un certo periodo, finché non ha trovato una casa sua ad un isolato da me. Poi, improvvisamente, tre settimane fa ha smesso di rispondermi al telefono. Sono passata da lei e in casa non c'era nessuno. Nessuno dei suoi vicini l'aveva più vista da giorni.”

“Magari è andata in vacanza,” commenta Talia. “Capisco che ti venga naturale essere tragica, ma non mi sembra il caso di farne un dramma.”

“E se ne va senza avvisarmi? Non è da lei, Talia. E poi non è finita qui. Ho chiamato Clio per capire se sapeva qualcosa, ed Erato dopo di lei. Una telefonata e poi più nulla da nessuna delle due. Sparite. Se mi concentro, neanche le sento più,” Melpomene continua e la guarda intensamente cercando conferma nel suo viso. Talia non prova più a sentire il legame con le sue sorelle da troppo tempo anche solo per cercare di calcolarlo. Per un po' di tempo il loro potere le ha tenute strette, Talia lo ha sentito tirare come una corda legata intorno alla sua vita, un'ancora di salvataggio, quell'energia particolare che le diceva _non sei sola_. Poi però quella connessione si è fatta sempre più debole e lei ha dato la colpa al mondo che cambiava e a loro stesse che cambiavano col mondo. Ad un certo punto il legame dev'essere sparito, ma lei non saprebbe dire quando perché non se n'è accorta. Era già troppo stanca allora.

Talia chiude gli occhi, prova a richiamare a sé l'energia delle altre, si allunga a cercare la corda che le teneva unite e i cui capi, evidentemente, sono scivolati via dalle loro mani che li stringevano. E' come camminare a tentoni in una stanza buia. Non sente nemmeno l'eco di quello che era. “Non sento niente,” dice e si scopre più triste di quello che pensava. Inconsciamente, non ha mai provato a cercarle convinta che tanto sarebbero state sempre lì e, ora che non le trova, la mancanza è dolorosa.

Melpomene le tocca dolcemente la mano. “Devo trovarle,” dice. “Ma non posso farlo da sola.”

Talia sente il richiamo di casa sua, la necessità impellente di tornarci, di barricarsi dentro e non uscire mai più. Cerca di ignorarlo, combatte contro la paura di restare qua fuori, nel mondo, e affrontare questa situazione. “Da dove cominciamo?” Chiede.

Melpomene le fa un sorriso speranzoso e Talia ricambia.

Non farebbe lo stesso se sapesse che Melpomene sarà la prossima a sparire, che la responsabilità di cercarle tutte resterà a lei.


End file.
